AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 'Apache' is a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter used in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, Battlefield: Bad Company, and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Battlefield 2 The AH-64 Apache appears in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the United States Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service main attack helicopter. The AH-64's Russian counterpart is the Mil Mi-24 Hind. Battlefield: Bad Company The AH-64 Apache in Battlefield: Bad Company is different from Battlefield 2: Special Forces. Now, only its rocket pods and 30 mm Chain gun are usable and there is infinite ammunition for both weapons. Singleplayer Apaches appear several times in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company, but is never available to the player. They are usually seen as close air support or attacking enemy tanks. Multiplayer Apaches are usually depicted against Russian Mil Mi-28 Havocs or MEC Ka-52 Attack Helicopters. Gold Rush *Oasis *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course File:BFBC_AH64.jpg|The AH-64 Apache in Battlefield: Bad Company at Crossing Over File:Cockpit_of_AH-64.jpg|The AH-64's cockpit view Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AH-64 Apache reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the U.S. Army's main attack helicopter. It has two unique paintjobs, one being a desert colour and the other being a matte black colour. Singleplayer The Apache has a very insignificant role in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It only appears in the mission Zero Dark Thirty in the ending cutscene. Multiplayer The Apache has appeared very few times in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer. Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Heavy Metal Rush *Port Valdez *Oasis Onslaught *Atacama Desert Armament The standard armament on the Apache is very similar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is inaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target, however a direct hit on soft vehicles (ATV, GAZ-3937 Vodnik, etc.) will destroy it. An MBT will require more hits. The other main weapon is the under-mounted chaingun. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm shells that are extremely useful in taking out infantry and soft vehicles, such as the Quad Bike and the CAV). With the Vehicle Alternate Weapon Specialization, the pilot gains a Hellfire missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer Dart for said missile, both the pilot and co-pilot need to have the specialization. Tactics The Apache takes slightly more than a full load of rockets to take down a Tank, so the best tactic is to press the trigger slowly so that the player will not miss the target and waste rockets. Another tactic is to fly at a low-altitude and behind the enemy vehicle and shoot rockets at the rear. However the helicopter is vulnerable this way and, if the player is not fast enough, an enemy rocket launcher could shoot the helicopter down or the tank could shoot the player with its main cannon. It is wise to have another player filling the gunner's seat of the Apache, as it means that the pilot can concentrate more on enemy vehicles and anti-air fire, while the gunner can engage enemy infantry. The gunner can also be helpful when taking out enemy vehicles, as he/she can fire the tracer dart for the Hellfire missile, as well as look for any threats to the helicopter. The gunner shouldn't engage enemy tanks/IFVs, as the 30mm cannon is ineffective against even their rear armour. In a helicopter dogfight the player should always try to get above the enemy helicopter and get close for a kill as it only takes 2 helicopter rockets to shoot another one down. Another method is for the pilot to fly around evasively, while still towards the enemy helicopter, and, before firing, stabilize the Apache. This can boost accuracy which is crucial in dogfighting. The gunner can be effective at engaging enemy helicopters, due to the accurate nature of the 30mm cannon, and can also mark the helicopter with a Tracer Dart for the pilot's Hellfire missile, but a hit with the Tracer Dart is difficult at the easiest of times. If fighting a UAV, go straight to the source: the operator. Depending on what angle the player fire the missiles, it will take from 1 1/2 to 2 salvos of missiles to destroy the emplacement. If the player has no use for the secondary Hellfire missile, try not equipping the secondary weapon package. Instead of a TOW missile, the player can release flares which is helpful in eliminating Tracer Darts. If the player wants to take down a target faster, the improved warhead specialization is recommended. For more health the armor specialization allows a helicopter to sometimes survive a hit from a Carl Gustav. Taking Down the Apache The Apache can be taken down in a variety of ways. One of which, is simply using the Stationary AT/KORN turret. This is hard since the player needs to lead the target, and the pilot gets a warning siren when fired at. Doing this, will give the player an achievement or trophy called Careful Guidance for "taking down an enemy helicopter with a stationary RPG". Another way is to shoot it with an RPG-7 or M2 Carl Gustav after a player with a Tracer Dart Gun plants a Tracer on the helicopter. It is much easier to do this task with the RPG-7, as it's higher damage output will allow players to destroy the Apache in a single hit. The M2 Carl Gustav, although having a fast projectile, inflicts less damage, requiring players to make mulitple direct hits before the Apache is destroyed. Also, the player can take it down with an anti-air tank from the ground using the secondary position's AA gun. These hit the targets quickly and doesn't give the pilot a warning siren. However, the only problem is that the player has to hit the helicopter many times for it to be destroyed, but this is a worthy sacrifice for the accuracy of using this method. If the pilot is experienced and is doing the "circle strafing" or "circles of death" method, it can be extremely difficult to shoot the Apache down seeing as it will be flying around in a 360 degree spin. The best method is to anticipate the helicopter's flight path by aiming down your rocket launcher's sight and firing a rocket off just before the helicopter flies into your rocket launcher's sight reticle. In this way, the helicopter will most likely fly right into your rocket. It may not destroy it in one hit, however it will knock the helicopter off course and potentially cause the pilot to panic and lose control, making it easier to finish it off. Sniping the helicopter pilot is an effective, but very difficult method of taking down the Apache. It is best done with an M95 or GOL Sniper Magnum seeing as they fire high caliber rounds that have less bullet drop than other sniper rifles. If the cockpit comes into view, aim directly above it and fire. The bullet will gradually drop while in the air and hopefully hit the pilot or gunner. The only way to know if the pilot is dead is if a "killed an enemy +50" comes up on the screen or if the helicopter falls out of the sky. The Heavy MG is very effective against helicopters; fire in front of the Apache so that the bullets will lead into its flight path and hit it with much greater accuracy. Another almost 100% effective way of taking down the Apache is flying a UAV-1 into the Apache's propellers. You will not be awarded any points for this action since it'll just say that the pilot committed suicide, though it will get disrupt, if not destroy the target Apache. There is a small chance that performing this will destroy the UAV-1. However, this should really only be used as a last resort. Another rather difficult way of destroying an Apache is shooting it down via the main gun from an Main Battle Tank. This method however requires careful timing, as the travel time and drop for the tank shell is excessively large. The best opportunity usually presents itself when a helicopter pilot is flying over the tank or is making a sharp turn, or alternatively when the helicopter is stationary. However, when a shell finally impacts, the pilots will barely have a chance be able to jump out before the helicopter explodes, granting the tank commander a gratious double kill among with the points for destroying the helicopter. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the AH-64 Apache is a direct equivalent (in stats) to the Mi-28 Havoc. *The 360 Degree Flying Method is very popular with AH-64s, as well as other Attack Helicopters, as it prevents their targets from shooting them down. This tactic is usually known as "the circles of death", "circle-strafing", and "funneling". *In ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2, ''Apache's can be spotted in the background of Panama Canal. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter